The present invention relates to an ignition device, and particularly to a lighter with a head cover using inflammable gas stored in liquidity as fuel.
Currently, lighters on market include windproof lighters and flammable lighters, and generally the lighter with a head cover has its inlet and outlet valves provided at the bottom of a gas chamber and a small hole provided at the bottom portion of the case corresponding to the core of the inlet valve, and when gas being injected thereto, the gas chamber must be fixed by a screw to the housing to prevent the gas chamber from being falling off. Such structure very often makes it difficult to align the screw hole of the housing to the gas chamber in the process of manufacture, and in addition, when gas is injected into the gas chamber, some part of gas may enter the ignition chamber through possible gaps within the housing, making the gas within said ignition chamber disproportionably mixed and the lighter just injected with gas unable to be ignited and can not be used unless a portion of the gas left dispersed. In addition, a lighter with a head cover usually has an adjustment mechanism of its outlet valve provided at the bottom of the gas chamber and a sealing ring on a adjustment rod for sealing with the hole corresponding to the bottom of the gas chamber, and when it is in need of relatively big or small flames, the adjustment rod shall be rotated to adjust the gas amount within the ignition chamber to meet the requirement. According to such a structure, though it is easy to make an adjustment, a gas leakage happens very often, and if it is assembled very tightly, the gas leakage would be prevented to some extent, but it would be uneasily operated as the adjustment has been made clumsy.
One objective of the present invention is to provide a lighter which may have its amount of the outlet gas easily adjusted.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a lighter which needs no fixation between the gas chamber and the lighter housing and may be assembled as a single one body and easily injected with gas.
Further another objective of the present invention is to provide a lighter having its mixed gas within the ignition chamber unaffected from the gas injection assuring the time and results of the ignition.
The lighter according to the present invention has an inlet valve provided adjacent to an outlet valve, an middle seat provided between said outlet valve and said ignition chamber for supporting said ignition chamber, a rotatable gear adjustment mechanism provided on the core of said inlet valve, and a gear provided on the outer case of said outlet valve and engaged with said gear adjustment mechanism. The lighter may be easily assembled by merely putting the lighter core set into said housing, and when it is in need of gas, the inlet valve on said middle seat may be directly used for pressing the gas thereinto and the lighter may be used thereafter at once. Further, the means for controlling the amount of gas within the combustion chamber, said gear adjustment mechanism is provided on the valve core of said inlet valve, which may turn the gear on the case of outlet valve, so as to adjust the amount of gas from the outlet valve, achieving the goal of seal and easy adjustment.
In addition, since there is no need for a fixed structure for assembly of whole set between said gas chamber and lighter housing, a sealing means may consequently be added at the conjunction between said lighter housing and the housing head cover, and the lighter with such structure has a very good water proof effect and may meet the requirement for work under water.
Additionally, as said gear adjustment mechanism according to the present invention is provided upward along with the axis of said inlet valve, at least partially protruding out of said middle seat, or is located within or outside of the seat, the results of adjusting the amount of gas may be easily achieved.
The objectives of the present invention are achieved in such a way that: it includes a lighter housing, a storage within said housing having an outlet valve, an inlet valve and a gas chamber for storing flammable liquid gas, an outlet gas control bar for controlling gas supply from said storage, at least an ignition chamber connected to a gas passage of said storage, at least an ignition means, a head cover for covering said ignition chamber, characterized in that it also includes an middle seat provided between said outlet valve and said ignition chamber to support said ignition chamber. Said storage has its inlet valve provided besides said outlet valve and the port of said inlet valve arranged upward. On the core of said inlet valve there is also provided with a gear adjustment mechanism, and on the case of said outlet valve there is provided with a gear engaged with said gear adjustment mechanism.
Wherein said gear adjustment mechanism includes a transmission gear and a rotation head.
Further, said rotation head is of gear type or slot structure.
Furthermore, said gear adjustment mechanism is provided upward along with the axis of said inlet valve, at least partially protruding over said middle seat, or is located within the seat, or partially exposed at side of the seat.